the wild child
by maticore
Summary: a back up plan goes wrong and a weapon is created what will the world do with the world do with an unexpected creation. This is a test chapter is the reception is positive i might continue
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey this is maticore here. Just a short message to say that this is me typing out a prologue to to see how a story might go. I am not sure if I would continue the story or not so it would depend on the reception. Any way I do not own the IP contained within the story and I hope you enjoy the story.

**The Wild child**

Conflict, a time in which people take all sorts of precautions to ensure the safety for themselves and their loved ones. During the second world war the children where evacuated from the cities to ensure their safety. The People would hide in the underground train stations and basements to protect from the falling bombs.

In the hidden world of the magical world there was an on going war. A war that for the most part was ignorant and ignored the non-magical world. In this world people fought with magic that was able to cause all sorts of effects with but an utterance of words. It was because of this that when one Lily Evans went to a fertility clinic to have a egg frozen as a back up.

Lily had been in the headmasters Order of the phoenix for a few months and in the few battles she had been in there had been many vicious spells cast at her. She was due to be married soon to her fiancée and as a few of the spells she had dodged had been designed to sterilize she was worried what might happen.

It had taken her a while to work up the nerve and to find a clinic. Once she had gotten here though there was no turning back. She had the appointment, she had the goal in mind. This was a possible future child of hers. She would not back out just because she was scared.

With that when the doctor called her name head held as high as her nerves allowed her, her reason in mind she headed in. It was not as if she would have to tell James about this little back-up any way, not unless something ever happened to her. Yes, Just in case.

Xxxxx

Unfortunately for Lily, The statute of secrecy was practically defunct outside of britian due to the advent of the video camera and the internet. CCTV network security systems have tracked the usage of magic often and as such it became more of a open secret about the communities.

So when lily went to America to for her procedure she was flagged as a magical in her file. The file was then put away and forgotten about as just another folder of paperwork. Lily was forgotten as just another face. And life went on.

In the United Kingdom, The war against voldemort proceeded people fighting and hiding. Murders and tortures happening almost every week. Vampires and werewolves attacking as they wished. Things seemed only to be getting worse until it was announced that a prophecy had been made.

The prophecy as with all as with all was disturbingly vague, the only information it gave was that the rough time of the childs birth and that the child's parents will have defied a dark lord three times.

The irritating thing was that for all that the headmaster was confident about it, the thing did not even say that it was voldemort this prophecy was about. It could be some dark lord on the other side of the world, or that would appear one hundred years from now.

But then again lily was pissed she had just been told that their was a threat to her newly discovered unborn child. So yes she was not pleased at all.

Xxxxx

The restarting of the weapon X program did not start well. Each attempt failed miserably. Every clone died before viability. The amount of money it had cost was astronomical. So deciding it was time for some fresh eyes a geneticist who was working in the field of cloning by the name of Sarah kinning.

Looking over the work that had been done, The failures and the successes she was able to draw some conclusions as to the problem. The first was that the DNA strand they had been working with was damaged, the Y chromosome would need to be repaired or re-acquired.

Seeing this it would be more efficient to create a female, this would cut down on the UN-necessary time on a repair that might not even work. The other problem was that the strand was unstable due to age. A full clone would not be viable. She would need a host egg to implant the DNA into, to allow it to repair itself and allow her to make the fixes.

She knew this would be a hard sell to the board so she would need to get the ground work done. She would need to make sure that it is Viable. She would need to make sure that it is Promising and tempting.

First she would need to find a host egg, the one that she will modify to become weapon X's child/ clone. The easiest place to look would be clinics. And so came how the child of lily potter came into the hands of the weapon X program. A child designed to be a weapon, trained to be a assassin, to kill an unkillable man.

Xxxxx

The Halloween voldemort arrived both of the potter adults where out visiting James parents about something curious that had appeared on a tapestry with their child sleeping being watched by a baby sitter. The girl didn't stand a chance as the sickly green magic blew her soul free of her mortal coil. Unfortunately for the dark lord though the lady of the house had been studying wards of considerable strength and had put one around her child.

So when the curse was cast upon him the ward that was around him now powered by the magic of the now deceased woman was enough to do its job and reflect the death magic. The spell blowing a hole through a roof in the room shards of cursed wood flying everywhere. One such piece leaving a scar across the head of the poor child, the curse embedded in the wood causing the cut to be their forever more.

It was not long after the defensive wards that had been placed around the home had fallen that the family burst through the door wands drawn searching and praying, hoping that they don't see what they would probably see. It was with a heavy breath of relief that they saw that young Charlie was still alive.

While the young girl that had been watching him had been murdered and the destruction had almost totalled the building leaving it completely unstable. The fact that there was a survivor was a miracle in its self. On the floor was a pile of dust within a dark robe laid out in front of the crib in which the young potter had been laid in. while the family could speculate at what or whom that could be the they did not want to as it could cause trouble that they did not wish to invite.

Xxxxx

Earlier that evening

xxxxx

Charlus Potter was within the Library in the manner. A section of the building that had several sections, a public section, a private section and finally a lords section. Within each of these sections there was different sensitivities of family magic's.

Charlus had seen his son been indoctrinated by the manipulative old man and his ridiculously strict views on magic, a view that would destroy it. It was because of this that James had never been any deeper in the library than the public section. The potters where war mages and James in his current mind set would not understand that.

So there Charles was in the Lords office and he noticed an abnormality on the family tapestry. Looking closer at the device of magic, an Artefact that was created to track all members of the potter members married into or born.

So there he stood looking at his son and his wives name with confusion. It showed their names as it should and it showed the join of marriage. The link then linked to young Charlie. The young boy was a delight with his happy personality. That however was not what confuse the patriarch. What confused him was the link only from lily to what appeared to be a child but there was no name, or at least a yet to be named.

This needed to be solved calling dorea and his son, they needed to talk about this.

It was not long before His son and his wife and daughter-in-law arrived in his office. Looking at them he mentally prepared himself as this was going to be a uncomfortable conversation. Especially with the topic.

"Thank you for coming" he said looking at his family trying to make them understand that this was a sensitive topic. "Of course father, might I ask the reason why you summoned us?" his son asked knowing the rarity of such a event due to the relaxed nature of the family.

"I was checking the files in the office to update them with the addition of Charlie to the family." he started getting a look of understanding, As the head of house Charlus was responsible for the recording of all members of the family in the household, marriages, contracts and other items that require recording.

"During this I came across this." he stood and walked to a large tapestry on the wall with large tree design upon it. The name at the top was the Potter family tree. Looking where the Patriarch was indicating.

It showed another person, a child connected to Lily. Looking at it in confusion and shock. The entire family had no idea what to say as the child didn't have a name. Just a date of birth and a gender.

It took a few minutes of thinking before lily swore in realisation. " What is it lils?" James asked her in concern. While the two elders looked at her in confusion. "Ive realised how this is possible." Charlus looked at her expectantly. "Well explain your self young lady."

Taking a gulp at the strict tone, "well at the start of the war some really nasty curses were thrown at me, some that could cause some serious damage." she explained getting a nod from the others in the room. "So I decided to take precautions using muggle methods I had one of my eggs stored away just in case." explained lily to the family in front of her so that they understood her fear at the time.

"okay I understand but how did this happen should it not still be stored?" asked Charlus. Lily nodded " It should but it obviously is not, the question is where is my daughter?" Dorea nodded "so you accept the child ?", "yes, she was made from me of course I accept her!" came the desperate cry from lily.

"James what about you?" asked the elder woman. Thinking for a moment he replied " She might not be mine but she is lily's daughter and I love my wife, that is enough."

With a snort and a nod Charlus looked happy with the answer. "just be aware that it might not be easy to get her to accept you depending on if and when you find her." This got a sad nod from the rest of the gathered family.

It was then that they felt the wards around the cottage be torn down from the outside.

An aggressive dismantlement of the wards. It caused the family to hurry as quickly as they could towards the Floo to get back to the house to try and save their child.

Xxxxx

It was not long after the attack that the family arrived at the magical hospital to ensure that Charlie was not injured by the curse The death magic was corrupting so it was necessary to ensure that there was not any lasting damage to the child.

Xxxxx

X-23, the weapon created against the orders of the program. Michael had to admit the results so far had been promising all tests conducted had shown that the weapon would be everything they had hoped. While she was not as strong as weapon X her agility was far in excess of his, it was also projected to increase with her age.

And while she was not as strong as her progenitor she still possessed weapon X's enhanced strength. Now they just needed to trigger her mutations. Her healing, Her claws.

Without these her training was limited she could only be taught limited amounts, like how to read and write, things along a similar vein. It wont be for a year or two before the weapon project starts to go into proper effect.

They have already started to program the weapon though, the results are looking promising. By the time that physical training is over the weapon will be fully programmed. It will be a willing and able weapon waiting for orders just as Weapon X was supposed to be. Just as it was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wild Child**

Dr. Martin Sutter, Director of the research and development lab that was created to build a enhanced soldier. Using the materials and information recovered and equipment provided by under a black project grant they were to attempt to recreate and if possible enhance the infamous Weapon X.

Sutter being a member of the Team on that project knew some of the problems that they needed to cross. But the main one was the loyalty problem. WX had gone AWOL, gone mad. These were the reasons for the damage and deaths at the facility.

So here he was looking at the reports on the successful creation. It was an initially Unwanted, seen as a failure due to not being what was requested. They proceeded forward with it as a Test case to find any bugs in the creation process. The weapon proved not only to be as resilient as the original but also adaptable.

Looking down he opened the first file.

_Director Sutter_

_Subject WX program _

_Date : Redacted_

_The program started about a year ago and while the programs focus has been on creating a new version of the WX we have had no success on that front. There have been different bases used to try and build from but none have had the same degree of resiliency as WX. It would appear that to create a Hound, a hunter, a assassin that can be used will need to have a base mutation similar to that of Wolverine. _

_ The other Base abilities that we have gathered are being programmed with loyalty and being readied for use for when the weapon is created. The telepath that was brought in will be of especial use to allow us to train it at unprecedented speeds by pre-preparing the subjects mind for the information. The possibilities. _

_ Having a full mission spec downloaded into the mind? New languages, skills, all depending on what is required for a mission. There would be no need for the years of training just a telepathic download and a couple of weeks muscle memory training. The possibilities..._

_ During the failures of the other attempts the technologies that are being created are astounding. Our scientists are being able to create much more advanced brain scanners by working with the telepaths, stronger alloys to be able to pierce bullet proof skin. _

_ While not the goal of the program it is creating great advancements in the field of science. Though every now and then I wonder at what cost. _

_Conclusion:_

_ I have come to the conclusion that the results of the failures are not entirely my own nor xanders own fault. I feel that it is the result of a intellectual road block. There fore I have decided to bring in some new eyes. A promising young doctor called Sarah Kinney. A so called prodigy in the field of genetics she might be able to get things moving._

Sutter Closed the file. It was true through all of the suffering that the program had caused it had been able to alleviate a lot more. Cures for diseases had been found, new stronger and lighter metals, new devices. All would not have been possible if not for the suffering of a small few. As the character from that old science fiction show once said ' the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few' It didn't help though he still heard the screams in the dead of night. He still woke in a skein of sweat shaking.

Reaching for another file.

_Director Sutter_

_Subject WX_

_Date: redacted_

_ The last twenty two attempts have all failed, the project has been producing results in many areas but the one area we need is not. Dr Kinney found the reason the strand of DNA we have is damaged. That is irritating it is the only sample we have managed to collect from the WX. From what the doctor explained the Y chromosome was damaged somehow, this is a problem but not irredeemably. There are several routes to fix this problem. We could attempt a repair, this could lead to possibly causing problems by not fixing it right. It would also take a lot of time. _

_ We could request a collection team attempt to collect another sample. The danger in doing so is that it could possibly alert the weapon to what we are doing. This could bring its wrath down upon the facility causing a repeat of the last time. _

_ Doctor Kinney came up with a creative third option, one that I shot down this was because of my personal convictions rather than anything else. She wanted to use the X chromosome to clone a little girl. While that is and probably was the most logical idea I do not wish for a little girl to be part of this._

_ The scientific justification I gave however is that the original was a hulking brute of a man with almost unprecedented strength, a female would be stronger than most but not a match for her counter part. _

_ It was not to say that the female would not be lethal (any clone of that man would be hyper lethal) it was just he was a walking slab of muscle. _

_Conclusion:_

_ The solutions to our problems with the program are now in sight it is now just a issue of reaching it. They are tricky to reach, some for moral reasons others for environmental. But as with all things If there is a will there is a way and we shall reach our goals._

Sutter put away the file, thinking back at all of the signs that the geneticist had went off to create the clone. The long hours. The requests for resources. A lab in a secluded wing. The signs were there but each one on its own meant nothing even when she left for periods it could be explained. Visits to fertility clinics, how to handle the eggs and other such research material. Genetics labs for the most up to date equipment and notes. All of it passed muster.

So it was only with hind sight that he could put together that she had created the clone. That she was learning how to handle the surrogacy process. Kinney truly was a marvel in her field. That is why he was not proud of his reaction.

_Director Sutter_

_Project WX_

_Date: Redacted_

_It has recently come to my attention that one of the attempts has succeeded, unfortunately it is not one of the sanctioned creations. It would appear that our Doctor Kinney having seen the flaws with the materials took the initiative and while trying to work on the problem in the sanctioned direction, she also created a clone, a female clone. The egg is ready for surrogacy according to the good doctor. _

_ It was then that Xander demanded that she become the surrogate. This is not something I would agree with. Kinney is a very talented specialist and would be more use to us supervising, but as of late Dr rice has been becoming more and more confrontational. I suspect it is frustrations of the repeated failures. _

_ Dr. Rice is probably just taking out his anger that on Kinney's first attempt at the project she has succeeded where he has failed. I myself find it annoying but also quite inspiring. _

_ Dr. Kinney has agreed to become the surrogate to the new weapon. As it is an early stage we shall wait before giving it an identifying moniker. _

_Conclusion:_

_ While the tensions are running high, so have the excitement, with the project coming to fruition the lab is excited to start to see results. Now I have ordered the scouting of training and tutors, the telepathic grounding of the many topics will need to be laid once the subject is ready. _

_The first few years of development will be devoted to loyalty programming and basic teaching as well as trying to provoke its mutation. Without that the entire thing will be a bust._

Another file organised. And another shiver at the A personal and clinical wording of what amounted to the planned torture of a new life. He remembered watching the sad look in his colleagues face as she realised that she could never let herself think of her own child as her daughter.

The pain in her eyes as she knew the future that awaited the life that she was carrying. And there was nothing she could do about it as she was being held under lock and key with armed guards watching her.

Sutter had felt ashamed for many things in his life depriving a mother of the ability to raise their child properly will haunt him.

_Director Sutter_

_Project X-23_

_Date: redacted_

_The weapon has a the designation of x-23 or in full, weapon 10 attempt 23. She had not been declared a success or failure as she is still to be deployed in the field and tested. But if things keep on the way they are going then I am glad to say that I think we have succeeded. Her first couple of years were spent ensuring that she would not harm the facilities staff. Introducing handlers to control her. We also taught her as many languages as possible using the telepaths to lay the ground work for basic knowledge such as maths and other topics. The weapon learnt quickly. _

_Over the next few years we began stimulating her mutation. Various means where used. Each one was more extreme than the next. X-23 through her limited contact with people had become almost doll like only responding to orders, or her 'mother' who to ensure that the weapon could function in populated areas was allowed to contact the weapon._

_ The mutation reacted to a radiation bath, X-23 had been bathed in severe radiation for a extended period of time before she almost died provoking her mutation to activate. This allowed the next phase of training to begin._

_Conclusion:_

_ The first period of X-23s training is based around her ability to function in society while the weapon might be anti-social, that aspect will be trained at another phase. The important aspect in this one is that she has the knowledge of how to operate in society at large, she has her mutation activated, and she is programmed to be loyal. These are the three main aspects of phase one._

Sutter took another swallow from his whiskey as he looked at the attached picture, at the dead emeralds that were the eyes of the young girl he had destroyed. He could not help but think what he would do if that was his little boy.

He shook his head and took another swig. It was true that the program only had three goals that was what he was being paid for. It was a military contract and the contract was solid till they had produced a weapon. So when he had started to doubt the program it was too late.

So he would do things he could in little ways like he knew that Sarah was sneaking children's books in to the girl and reading them to her. He knew that she was, as much as she could get away with, treating her as her child.

And as much as he could he covered for them. He made it easier for Sarah to sneak in at night to tend to the girls wounds. Be they real or imagined. He made it easier for her to act like the mother she longed to be. He could not show that he was doing it so they probably did not know he had done it. But It was too late for his redemption he knew that.

_Director Sutter _

_Project X-23_

_Date: redacted_

_Phase 2, physical training and indoctrination. For physical combat training several teachers where brought in. The most famous being the mercenary taskmaster. A man known for training villains. X-23 was taken to a remote location and under supervision would meet each of her teachers. This was due to the bases location being top secret. _

_ It was during this time that a trigger was developed for the weapon. A way of marking a target. Even if X-23 had never met them before she would be able to identify them. The trigger would lock down her higher cognitive faculties leaving only the feral. Which in one with a mutation such as hers is unusually strong._

_ To test the trigger they planted it on one of the teachers who had been dragging his heels on her lessons so as to try and be kind to the girl. The second the scent reached her nose she tore the man apart with her claws. And within seconds she returned to normal. This event caused X-23 to withdraw further into herself. _

_Conclusion:_

_ Phase 2 the physical training phase is an ongoing phase as while she might be taught she will always need to train her skills. It is here that the culmination of her programming comes into the fore. The trial of the trigger shows that at any time a simple lacing of a (to us) scentless trigger. Is enough to mark a target and complete switch of personality._

The pain he had seen on the girls face while holding the old man still wrenched his heart. As far as the girl knew in her little world of pain she had the old man who was kind to her and she had Sarah who read her stories and nursed her to health. That was it.

She knew nothing of any one else. The trigger had been zander he had created it as a means of control he had said. A threat that he could use to control her. And as much as Sutter disliked the idea it was effective. With a sigh he reach for the next one.

_Director Sutter_

_Project X-23_

_Date: Redacted. _

_Phase three. Augmentation. The progress that the weapon has made is remarkable, my misgivings about a female clone not being able to match the brute strength of the wolverine has been misplaced. From what we can tell that while it is true that wolverine is more of a brute, X-23 has shown herself to be more agile her instincts giving her a feline like grace. While wolverine would just smash his way through a problem X-23 will dance around it. She is proving to be a hard counter to her progenitor. _

_ The problem though is that while the recreation of the adamantium process has been completed, it cannot be administered at such a young physical age in development the metal could cause problems with her bone growth. To solve this problem a radical solution was proposed._

_ Using a mixture of blank stem cells and nanotech the scientists plan on accelerating her physical growth. As with wolverine her ageing would stop at about 16 to 20 years old. So having a physical age is not a problem for one who is essentially immortal. The only problem will be her mental age. A solution is to have her live a few years to fill in the blanks and learn social interaction through the telepaths. A simulation so to say. _

_ Once physically at the correct age, the bonding will take place. According to our research she must be awake to ensure that her healing is at its most efficient, so that there is no chance of her dieing from the drugs diminishing the effect. _

_ This will cause severe trauma but it is also one of the final pieces of the puzzle we are so close._

_Conclusion:_

_ The process was a success, the nanotech, newly created to help replace lost limbs helped accelerate her already active growth. With a steady feed of stem cells and other nutrients to feed the process along with her own mutation she was soon at the appropriate age. _

_ X-23 will have to go through a period of re-orientation after this phase as she has not grown with the body but just woke up into it. She is also heavier than she was with the metal attached to her limbs. _

_ Overall this shall allow her to become mission ready soon. Once she is declared mentally stable (for our needs) and is comfortable with herself we will assign a call sign and begin the test missions. _

_ We have already been given some,,,, clean up assignments that require deniability. _

Sutter poured another glass. He had forgotten how many he had drank now. Though considering that he was reading what could only be described as detailed accounts of crimes against humanity. No he knew he was damned with no redemption that was why he was preparing these files for fury. Some one needed to know about this. It would be his small part to redeem himself.

He already knew Sarah was in the process of trying to save her daughter. He would not stop her. Hopefully his contribution will give her the help she needs to give the girl the life she deserves and needs.

Taking another swig and drawing a deep breath for what was to come he opened another file dreading what the ink on the page would say.

_Director Sutter_

_Project X-23_

_Date: Redacted_

_Talon. Yes an appropriate call sign for the girl. Just as weapon x was the wolverine her shall be talon. As with all other things she has shown a absolute talent for adaptation. Perhaps its her mutation. The feral part being boosted so much that the instincts pushing for her to adapt to survive to almost any situation. It would explain how she would seem so docile one second and then in the training room she is the most viscous thing seen. _

_ Her first mission a solo assassination. She succeeded amazingly. It seems that due to her petite frame and innocent emerald eyes very few expect her to be an assassin from the back up teams recording she was able to walk right up to within arms reach of her target without even raising suspicions. It was terrifying. To think that a girl armed with claws made of the strongest material known to man, capable of standing up to thors hammer is able of getting that close. _

_ Xander is taking her on a mission soon as she has succeeded on every task given. I am not sure why possibly to see how she preforms. I shall not know until then._

_Conclusion:_

_ X-23 has begun her missions and has completed them all thoroughly. Whether they be under her own or under the triggers influence. She is doing what she was born for well it wont be long till the missions are real and she starts to be noticed. _

She had been noticed though. Sutter had gotten a message from an old friend. He had told him that the captain was on the trail of some mystery assassin. It was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time before everything went wrong. He knew that X-23 was hiding who she was. He knew deep down somewhere deep inside the real girl stayed, waiting for a chance. Under all the conditioning, all the training, all the blood there was a little girl just waiting.

He took a drink as he heard the door open quietly and even on the wooden floor he barely heard a thing when the combat boots stated to move across the room. Looking up he saw a pair of emerald green eyes of X-23, of talon looking directly into his.

"I was wondering when you would arrive"


	3. Chapter 3

The Wild Child

Sarah Kinney had started the job at the lab knowing that they would be creating a living weapon. She had prepared herself, detached herself. This was a way to advance the fields of science to help people. The way she looked at it the most advances in science had come out of wars. In the quest of creating weapons the scientists would open fields of study and by products that would advance society greatly.

Nuclear weapons was the greatest example of this. From the horror of the creation of the weapon came the great power generation capabilities of the power generators, the understanding of radiation and the fields opened up leading off from the abortion that was the bomb.

Sarah was looking at this as a similar situation the creation of the weapon was an abortion that she would in all likely hood be cursed for but the fields of science and medicine created would be astonishing.

Her view changed however when she was made into the surrogate of the child. She did not even realise it but she started to grow attached to the child. It happened slowly over time. So that by the time the child was born she no longer saw a weapon she saw her daughter.

It was because of this that she went out of her way to ensure that everything was sorted for the girl. She knew that the lab would not give her any form of name or recognition. So during one of her trips to her sisters she filled a birth certificate with her daughters details with the name Laura Kinney. Thus the child and daughter of Sarah came into being.

She now had a problem, her daughter was under heavy guard in a military facility. If she was to try anything there would be hell to pay. She had to pick her time, pick her moment until then she needed to try and mitigate the damage done to the girl.

She was glad about one thing the inventions that had been coming out of the labs where astounding. It pained her the cost but the overall good they where doing is what mattered. They had created a medical nanite technology that could essentially regrow parts of a body. It was insanely expensive so rarely used but it was already helping people.

They had started to develop cures for diseases and more accurate medical equipment all of which where the by product of the program.

Over the years she watched Laura be tortured to the verge of break down. Over the years she would be there to try and put the pieces back together. She was forced to watch as they forced a toddler go through the equivalent of a full education. She had to watch as she was put through a radiation bath to trigger her mutation.

She watched as Laura was given more combat training than most special operations operatives could hope to receive. In hand to hand, weapons and ballistics. Her daughter was trained in all aspects of her future employment. She had to be their when she was put through the procedures to allow for the adamantium bonding.

Through all of these it tore at her that she could not just be there for her child like a normal mother. That Laura could not have a life like any other child, no due to circumstances she was forced to suffer like this. Sarah had suspected that she was getting help from somewhere as it was getting easier to visit Laura at night, to tend for her. She could not tell who but considering the position they where all in it could be anyone.

Things became harder when the missions started. She could see the light start to leave Laura eyes after each one. The toll of them upon her young mind.

Laura had been declared a success by this point so when Price said that he would be observing a mission to ensure operational functionality. It raised no eyebrows as they did not want any problems on missions. The problem came when the helicopter came back with only the doctor covered in blood and a compartment with dead men.

He said that they had been fired upon and had to leave, that X-23 had already been deployed and they didn't have time to retrieve the asset. It was an acceptable reason but a bitter one as Laura was in the eyes of the project an extremely valuable asset.

A week afterwards to the shock of the people on the base when Laura showed up in a bullet riddled black outfit. This was the tipping point.

Xxxxx

In England in a grand manor hidden from the outside world resided a family of magical s. This small family was famous for a single night. The night that a dark lord had attacked their family, the night he disappeared.

To the outside world they where a happy and joyous family, which in truth they were. But there was always a underlying shadow. In the manor in a room deep within the sealed sections was a tapestry of the family that tracks the family. This allows the family to tack their history and which members are still alive or not.

There is one name on that tapestry that had been a focus of much debate within the family, the name was of one Laura Kinney. The name of a girl that technically should not exist. The tapestry showed that the girl had two mothers, this was explained by lilly as the other mother was probably the woman who had born the child.

And finally was the child's father one James howlet. Charlus had apparently met the man. During his time in the war he had seen two howlet men who seemed to heal from even the worst of wounds. He was American if his memory had served him. If that healing was a family magic it was a powerful thing and would be sought after.

Because of this the potter patriarch put out quiet feelers to find his missing grand daughter. Even if she was not by blood his son had accepted the girl. And so would he and if the potters cared about one thing above all else it was family.

Xxxxx

She had been on many missions. Missions where she was hit with the trigger causing her to cause mass devastation in her wake, missions where she had to use fire arms to kill from range. There was even a mission where she had to kill a magician in his home she didn't know why, she never knew why. She just knew that the adamantium had given her a form of magic resistance.

Apparently her code name was getting known in the underworld communities as in some of her later missions when she appeared people would start shouting about how the talon was here and things along those lines. She did not know whether to be happy that she was being recognised for her work, or horrified that she was being recognised for her work. So she went back to her usual patterns of ignoring the world and waiting for the next call.

That call came in the form of the hateful blonde doctor who ordered her to hide in the trunk of his jeep with her gear. There she waited. Feeling the car move, the sway as it turned or sped up and stopped. She waited.

She could here two men, one was the blonde the other she had heard in the lab but never really seen. It was not long until the door was opened and she was handed a folder.

It was not just any folder It was a mission profile folder. Looking at the blonde in the eyes she could see the hate and greed flash through them.

Opening the file she saw a family, their names where listed along with other details but the mission was a execution mission so such information was superfluous as she had their exact location provided. It was not a seek and destroy. Looking at the pictures and burning them into her mind she looked into those hate filled eyes. "When?" was all she asked she needed a time frame. If it was time sensitive she needed to know. She assumed this was why he had brought her to do it now. She still had to ask though.

"Now! And be quick and quiet about it!" he demanded. Dropping the file in the car she stood and left she was in a black combat suit that was kevlar lined and designed for spec ops in that it blended into the dark. In her boot was a carbon fibre k-bar, strapped to her back was a M2011 spec-ops model suppressed.

Approaching the building from the rear and seeing the lights on she slowly drew her weapon wanting to make it look like a robbery. Coming towards the building from the shadows crouched and from an oblique angle no one saw her. To make sure she used her enhanced senses to listen through the door. Hearing what she had been taught was normal every day chatter she drew the knife from her boot as using her claws would limit the list of suspects. Slipping the knife into the door and prying it quietly open she slipped through.

Now inside her weapon drawn and pointed down range the noise from the main room was by the sounds of it a television. Looking through she saw a woman sitting on a chair her back to her. With no sign of any one else. Quietly moving in she covered the woman's mouth and held the pistol to her head. "your child in bed?" she whispered she did not want the child to become mixed up on this. The target profiles only listed the adults so she could avoid the child unless he interfered.

When the woman nodded sharply and jerkily she pulled the trigger. One shot was all it took. She had long since stopped trying to think about the people she was hurting when she did this, she barley understood the concept herself. Quickly and quietly she moved on. Sweeping and clearing the building till she came upon the targets office.

"I was wondering when they would send you" These were the words that met her as she walked through the door seeing her confused face the man smiled "Out of everyone on this planet you have the most right to want to kill me." he said as he turned to look at her taking his glass and pointing it at her "drink?" she didn't know what to think this was not how these went but she was curious.

Taking a drink the man looked at her and then continued " Its ironic that out of all of the people in that forsaken facility the two most responsible for you being here are the two who are trying to help you as much as they can." this peeked her interest.

"I was the person who was the director of the program the one who oversaw its day to day running, It was also me that allowed Dr. Kinney to continue to see you during the nights and to bring those hidden stories." her eyes widened there she had thought that had been her and the nice ladies secret, but apparently this person had known.

"i did nothing because I owed you for all the damage we had done to you. I had set up safe houses in case of emergencies as I wont be leaving tonight the list is at the central hub which is at this address" here he wrote down on a sheet of paper. And gave it to her. "tell no one as these are to be used in an emergency. Now you have a job to do." with that the man closed his eyes leaned back and finished his glass...

Walking out of the house She had much to think about. She made sure that there was no trace of her presence there as possible. Heading back towards the collection point. And her life as a science experiment and assassin. She could not help but wonder if she had done the right thing.

Xxxxx

seeing the effect that her latest mission had on Laura she started to put things into motion. Documents where in place, money was there and she had even drawn up a will. She had realised a long time ago that there was very little that was likely to be able to kill Laura out right but if caught in a fire fight Sarah would be very vulnerable to such an event.

She had also searched for and sent a message to her progenitor or as she should call him her father. Explaining what had happened and what she was planning. That if the worst should happen to her that Laura might show up.

With Xander in charge things had taken a turn for the sadistic. The experiments had became more brutal and more evil. Apparently he was planning to clone Laura to make his own army. It was showing that he was loosing touch with reality.

Because of that Sarah did her best choice she wrote out a mission envelope with an enclosed all sectors key card. Hopefully it would be Laura last mission. In this mission the was to destroy the clones and the data and kill xander. The meeting point was the woods out side with Sarah before evacing to areas unknown. She would save her daughter from the mad man if it cost her her life, and if using the programming that had been beaten into her to do it was the only way to do it then so be it.

She knew that there was still a person in there as she saw it every time she was there to help tend to her or to read to her. So she could bring that small closed off heart back to the fore with enough time. For now though the assassin was required and the base would find out just how effective a weapon they had created during the night.

AN : the M2011 is similar to the one from Taran tactical that is showcased in the john wick films I love it because it has the classic look of the 1911 with the updated modern materials and other additions to improve performance and accuracy. Taking an already impressive weapon to a new level.

AN: the carbon fibre k:bar is a response to people like magnito and other situations where her claws would be a detriment such as duel wielding along side a pistol. While Laura prefers her claws (obv they are part of her) she understands that some situations require the need to use other materials.

AN: Laura/X-23/Talon has a look similar to her cannon look she is short at between 5:3 to 5:5 she gets her appearance from Sarah due to Lauras magic essentially absorbing that aspect during her gestation. However her eyes are a bright Emerald similar to lilies as that is tied to the magic.

AN: I will have other weapons or equipment featured in the story and when I do I will place either the equipment or a piece close to it in the AN section as a reference.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild child**

A loud slapping noise reverberated in her cell as a manilla envelope hit the floor. Looking up from the slab that she called her bed she saw a mission allocation file. Moving over to it she opened the package and took out the information package.

She could not help her eyes widening at what was contained within, but it had all of the checks and clearances that she had been taught to ensure a official mission. It was legit. Pulling out the two items in the envelope, the first was a key to her armoury, the armoury that had been created to store the weapons and equipment that she would need on her missions.

It was located next to her cell for ease of use and access but naturally she could only gain access when she was escorted. The second was a all areas access card for the base that she had been raised on. She spent little time contemplating and immediately moved to begin.

Her door was unlocked so she exited without fuss and moved silently to her equipment room, and started to load up on her gear. Lightweight kevlar clothes to provide slight protection over vital organs combat boots with a small slit for her claw.

Next came her weapons first was her standard M2011 hand gun that she had on her in most situations as a back up in case her claws just could not handle it. Next was a H&K MP7 which she had with various mods such as a flared mag-well, extended mags, suppressor,a hollow sight, and a light/laser. While a useful little weapon she rarely used it but when she did it always proved its worth.

The final piece in her arsenal was a sniper rifle, she was trained as an assassin after all. The SRS A1 a weapon used for her long range missions allowing for long range shooting and ease of mobility. Upon collecting her equipment and a rucksack to attach them to she gathered the other essentials. Food, water, clothing, ammo, shelter.

She then moved out and scanned the halls. She had been living in a lab set within a military base. Thus it was designed to repel attackers from outside. Unfortunately for them this had one flaw, the attacker was already within. So quietly as she could she stalked through the halls her claws drawn.

Her mission did not say that she had to kill the guards, she only had to destroy the data, destroy any of the ongoing 'weapon' projects and finally she had to kill the director. Deciding that the data would draw less attention and give her more time for the rest of her mission she moved down into the bottom of the facility. The giant servers that housed the all of the collected data where stored and cooled there.

Sticking to the shadows and using her enhanced senses and agility to slip past patrols so as not to raise any suspicions as she moved. Upon her entering the server room she saw the mass of towering devices. Looking around for a way to complete her objective she saw a booth in the corner moving to it she had to duck quickly as the door to a back room opened letting some one in.

Slowly she inched around to the entrance of the booth and using the noise of the servers to cover it she opened the door and snuck behind the technition. With a quick twist of his head he dropped as if his wires had been cut as his neck was broken. Making quick work of hiding the body she then set about sabotaging the servers and all of their data.

She could not help but feel amused while she was going about her work that the trainers had not intended her to be turning her skills back upon them not that she really cared, she had already figured out who had given her the mission and she had a good idea why. She just needed to finish this to ensure she was correct.

The sabotage done she started to plan her next move, she could go to the cloning labs and try a undetectable destruction of the work before going after the director, Or she could head after the director, Who at this time of night will most likely be alone.

It was an easy decision. She moved towards the offices. Besides she had a personal score to settle with the bastard. For all of the torture he had inflicted upon her, all just to sate his sadistic jollies. Yeah this one she would enjoy.

Infiltrating the offices was harder than the servers, there were more patrols and guards posted making it difficult for her but she had been trained to do just this all of her life. If anyone could she could. Thus it was not long until she arrived outside a door with the word 'Director' emblazoned on it.

Taking a breath or two to steal herself as she was about to face what amounted to her child hood nightmare. She once again slipped in quietly to see the man working on his computer. There was a frown upon his face but other than that nothing like she imagined. He looked completely normal. Not the evil thing she had always imagined.

She again steeled herself and drew her claws stepping towards him. He must have seen movement out of the corner of his eye as he looked up in surprise only to reel back in shock. Not letting him get away she threw herself at him and plunged her blades deep into his chest and listened to him gurgle in shock and pain. She slowly looked up into his stunned and pained eyes with satisfaction. Her tormentor was gone. She could see the light in his eyes fading away.

Withdrawing her claws she hid the body to make sure she had as much time as possible, she still had one task. For this task she needed to raid an armoury. Luckily for her there was one on every level to ensure that every one could get to a weapon in the case of an emergency.

The time for subtlety was over, so moving quickly with her claws out she headed straight for the armoury following the signs. Due to the time of night though she barely met anyone. Out side of the Armoury was two guards at the end of a long empty hall, no way of sneaking in. So with a tsk of annoyance and a quick prayer of thanks for her healing factor she started to sprint at the two guards while ducking and weaving.

It took a second but bullets soon started to whip past her head, clip her some even full on hit her. Still on she came until she dove into the air with her claws ramming them into the skulls of the two troopers. Letting the two collapse she moved to the door she opened it and moved to the explosives. Collecting C4 she moved as quick as she could to the labs avoiding the patrols while carrying the bag of explosive.

Locating the cloning labs she was in for quite a shock as she found not 1 clone, but hundreds. All of which where in various stages of gestation. To make matters worse they where all based off of her as the template. Her rage growing she moved quickly planting the explosives to make sure that the abomination would not survive. She would not have them be put through what she did.

Leaving quickly, not even slowing for the soldiers as she ran she flicked the detonators switch causing the entire base to heave, throwing everyone within from their feet, several floors of the base just disappeared from existence. Regaining her footing she moved as quickly as possible towards the exit.

Upon exiting she disappeared into the woods she had a meeting to get to.


	5. Chapter 5

**The wild child**

Moving through the forest with determination. She was now free. The base was going up in flames. Her tormentors were destroyed. Now she just had to get to the meeting place. So as she moved through the forest she saw Sarah, the woman who cared for her when she was sick. The woman who read her stories at night. The only person to really care for her.

Now the person to help free her. As she approached her suddenly she caught wind of a familiar smell, a horrifying scent. The one used to mark targets. And as she started to see red her instincts followed the scent to its origin. The origin was the person in front of her. And then she blacked out.

Xxxxx

When her cognition came back she was standing covered in blood, her blades extended. Laying on the ground before her was Sarah. Horror over came her. What had she done! they were almost free! They had almost escaped from the control of the base but she just had to loose control! Sarah was speaking to her. It was barely a whisper but she could hear it her mutation gave her enhanced hearing so she could make her out even over the cold wind in the night.

Through the laboured breaths "Laura... your name is Laura, my Laura." Sarah struggled out. Kneeling next the woman and holding onto her as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world the now named Laura crying for her.

Upset with her loss of control and loss of the woman who cared for her. Falling back on her training and collecting the information packet that Sarah had, The only lead she had on what to do, with little information and no experience in day to day life Laura took a gamble.

Xxxxx

Some times having a mutation that enhanced her feral nature was a negative but then you had times such as this. Times where she was having to escape somewhere. Most would go to a city and hide there. Not Laura she used the nearest town to cause confusion on her location and then vanished into the wilderness relying on her instincts to guide her.

They had always been reliable, always lead her well. So knowing that in the towns and cities there were ways of tracking people, ways that there were not in the wilderness she just vanished off the grid. Using her abilities to survive. Her Objectives her simple 1/ survive 2/learn of her origins 3/ ….. she was not sure of that one.

She pulled out the files that had been compiled for her by Sarah. The ones on her progenitors. Opening one she saw a picture of a woman with the same colour of eyes as she had. Looking through it was pretty standard a woman who had preserved a egg for future use. That was till she flipped the page.

_Classified notes:_

_Lily Evans, is a citizen of the united kingdom that has been confirmed to be from the magical enclaves, due to this and the current unrest in said enclaves we can only guess that she has chosen to take a precaution in case of injury._

_For more information contact either Gringotts bank or MACUSA at the following locations_

This caused a raised eye brow, magic? Was she magical? Was that how she could block most telepaths now? Over the years she had gotten used to the feeling of telepathic probes as they entered her mind and started to shield her private mind from them. Its gotten to the point where she had an entire mental scape hidden from mental detection. The only irritation was that she was still trying to find where that trigger scent was located in her mind, if she could dis associate it with the rampages and move it to something else she would not have to worry about it again.

Letting out a sigh as she recovered her thoughts from their side track and looked at the file. So magic. She was not going to bother looking for her, if even some of the stuff in the books Sarah had read her was true then they would be harder than hell to pin down. No she would go after the other one first.

Weapon X the reason for her condition and Sarah's death. Yeah she was pissed if it was not for him she wouldn't be in this position. Looking at the last known location information she smiled. Guess it was time to put those Safe houses she got to use. Putting away her info she moved out, no point in burning day light.

Xxxxx

Westchester new york. The last known place of residence of the weapon X. the Progenitor. The primary target. Laura despite knowing that she should disregard what she had been taught in the facility. They had created her as a weapon, a tool, she could not help but see him as a target. So here she was skulking around a mansion. Watching, waiting staying out of sight.

She had to assume that he had at least as good senses as she did and his instincts had to be more finely tuned so she had to be careful. The weapon was not to be trifled with even if they were technically evenly matched. She did not know how but at some point during her observations he some how got wind of her, she had made sure to cover all traces of herself yet he had somehow caught trace of her.

She watched as he pulled away from the mansion on a large bike and headed off. With one last glance back at the place she shook her head and followed. She had a reason, a goal. She needed answers and the only person who could possibly give them was him.

Following behind for some distance it was not until the middle of nowhere that he came to a stop. Confused. Laura decided to take the stealthy approach and watch him for a while to try and make heads nor tails of him. The weapon she had been trained from birth to hunt and kill. The man from whom she had been created. While it was because of this man she was even alive it was also because of him that Sarah was dead.

Laura was very conflicted about this meeting. Knowing she could not stay hidden for long, if she still was. She moved out of her hiding place in the shadows. "ahh so you came" came the gravel deep voice. This caused her to raise an eyebrow? Did he expect anything else?

"you know when I got the letter from your mother I went to the lab to try and save you" She had to control herself at this, he had tried to come for her? No one had tried to do anything for her but Sarah!

"When we arrived the place was already up in flames." here he chuckled " I guess you take after the family more than they thought, burned down more than a few labs that have tried to experiment on me in my time." he commented almost whimsically looking into the fire. Laura just stood there watching. "you know you can come with me and be safe." he said after a few minutes of inane rambling. This caught her off guard.

Sure she had places she could go. Things she could do. But she was sure that the people from the lab would continue to be after her. The list of assets she had gained from the old director was not insubstantial when she checked on them as well as the ones from Sarah. She would need to be careful but she could get by. On the other hand her progenitor was offering her protection. This both appealed and appalled her. It appealed as it would give her time to plan her next moves. Learn what she needs to.

It appals her in her mutation sense, her feral side sees relying on those outside of the family as weakness. She is anything but weak. Her progenitor must have seen the conflict on her face as he let out a chuckle. That was broken by the sound of helicopters.

A whole squadron of them. Panic, it is too soon for them to have found her, even if they had they could not have deployed such a force!

"calm yourself cub." Came a voice from beside her "it is not people from that lab of yours, these are shield. The good guys. They are probably here about the things that you were forced to do when at the lab. Ill make a few calls just don not resist them. Everything will be fine."

She could not help it but a growl tore from her throat. She was being asked to just roll over and surrender? Looking at him, she used her senses, no change in heart beat, no change in pheromones nothing he was being honest. Not that it made her any more happy.

So with a sigh she sat down and waited as their was no point in going anywhere with a full squadron overhead. Sure she could probably take the soldiers but it would only make her situation worse. So wait she did.

Xxxxx

At the Shield base one matt Murdock had been called by Charles Xavier to help a child. When he read the file (written in brail) from a moral stand point it was a slam dunk for dismissal. A child created to be a weapon. Raised In a lab and now trying to find her parents?

It is the sort of thing that drama shows were made from. The issue though was that she was raised in a lab and had no idea of the social norms. But she could learn those from being at the west Chester mansion. And she would be under supervision while doing it.

So while Steve Rogers started making an argument about her training as a assassin and all of the missions that she had under taken. As it turned out the girl had made quite the name for herself in the time of her training . Matt countered with that she was under duress and controlling substances.

The last that he saw of the girl with his echo location ability was her being lead away by Steve. Where to he did not know, it could be the cells or to the front door but all he knew was that at the time of being lead away the famous captain had the intention of locking the girl away.

Xxxxx

At a bus stop leading to new york stood Laura, She was alone, cold and very confused. She had been arrested for being a assassin only to be released due to the trigger scent. Now she was heading back to Logan. And a new life.


	6. Chapter 6

**The wild child**

With her back pack loaded Laura walked out the door of the mansion. Her time at the with Logan had been interesting. While she had not been fully accepted by most, the few who had had become good friends to her. As they say though all things must come to an end, so when the White queen became the head of the facility, it was demanded that Laura leave.

Lauras instincts had already been telling her to start moving, Logan had died in a fight so she had little reason to stay. During the time there she had been doing research into the magical enclaves. As she did not want any one to know who she was while doing so she had went under her code name 'Talon'.

It had turned out that she was wanted for murder. She found this out while she was within the goblin bank, a neutral territory as it was classed as a distinct nation. While there she was able to negotiate with them, since she was a free lance mercenary and a very well trained one she could do jobs for them. In exchange they would help with any troubles that came her way. This was the beginning of her carrier as a hit-witch and bounty hunter.

The people in the mansion never knew as she had hid her talon persona within the sheltered area of her mind, having been given help from the professor to locate the trigger in her mind she was able to quarantine it. Her life had proceeded well. Her relationship with Logan grew to a father/ daughter one.

She knew it was aided by her instincts of her mutation. Her being a feral she relied on her senses a lot more than most, so she was able to tell the parent of a child by their scent. That familiarity was what aided in the bonding between them. That did not mean she told him everything . She was too damaged by the lab and seeing her mother die. She had become scared of betrayal.

So here she was walking to her bike, her bag on her back It was time to dedicate herself to her job. The Ice queen was on her own now. And with those thoughts running through her mind Laura gunned the machine and hit the road. The wind blowing her hair and a grin gracing her face.

Xxxxx

Ever since he had learned about his grand daughter, Charlus had kept an ear out. Using his old contacts that he had made during the wars. Old friends made during combat Just like him veterans. People who could not sit by and see the suffering and do nothing.

Focusing his efforts on America and the MACUSA he hoped to come across news of her. Over the years he got many reports. Reports of people with the beginnings of blood traits. Traits such as meta morphing and parseltongue but unstable and varied.

These unstable traits seemed to have not been able to settle into a family trait yet as they were a new thing and due to the muggles paranoia they were terrified of what they did not understand. So when he got news that the she was staying in a place designed as a safe haven for those with these bloodlines with her father, Charlus could not help but breath a sigh of relief.

Both for the fact that he had a idea of where she was and that the girl was safe. He was not likely to get news on the girl often as it was had enough just getting that. And the family still had no idea what the girl looked like. The only reason they new that she had a active magical core was due to the tapestry as it would have noted if she was a squib.

So knowing that his wife would kill him if he with held the information he headed to find the family and tell them the news. News about a family member who might never even become a member of their family.

Xxxxx

The final negotiations had not been going well for the world cup. Due to its large standing the ICW had been bickering about all of the smallest details. Whilst it was true that there were some things that they had no say in, others if the organisation did not get answers to they would pull the authorisation to hold the event in Britain.

Not only would this be a embarrassing slap in the face to the ministry but it would be . It was due to this that they were here today. A meeting between the British and the comity created for these events.

" Okay so the travel permits have been discussed." said one of the delegates from the ICW. It was a good thing they had as the person from the magical travel had tried to arrange for it to be a timed port key system. They completely forgot about the time differences and distances not to mention the borders. All of these factors caused problems in the negotiations with the delegates. Due to the idiocy of one person the entire thing had almost come crashing down.

Luckily they were now on the last but arguably the most important. Security.

"Now onto our final topic. How you will ensure the safety of the crowds but how will you ensure the safety of the VIPs. Such as the foreign ministers and important personnel and families that might be attending?" This question was known to be coming, it was an obvious one. But the second it was asked the British minister of magic broke out into a near uncontrollable sweat.

It was no surprise really the man had been cutting the funding for the DMLE for years and now here he was in a situation where his job might need that department. The man was all about his image to maintain his position, he was however truly incompetent.

It was however Amelia bones who came up with the solution. " For the main areas we were planning on running the Auror forces to maintain a civil environment and law and order." she stated in a matter of fact tone completely ignoring the mess of a man beside her. The answer its self was obvious as it was the same as all previous countries. She did however lay out her plans for the port key points along with trying to control statute of secrecy breaks, which as she stated were inevitable in such situations.

The committy reluctantly agreed as it was true. "What about security for the VIPS?" asked the French delegate. Amelia sat silently for a moment gathering herself. The suggestion that she had come up with had not been cleared with the minister but was the best option. Not only would it save gold but it would possibly foster better relations between the countries.

Looking towards the others in the room the spoke. "i am under no illusions that while the minister would no doubt wish to use our own Aurors to ensure the safety of such distinguished individuals, however given to the nature and profile of the event and individuals, We think that it would be for the best for a Independent security for the foreign representatives. This would allow the Aurors to focus on general security and give the visiting VIPs peace of mind as they had some one they can trust." explained the head of the DMLE pointedly ignoring the glare boring into the back of her head from the minister.

"Hmm interesting suggestion. It would allow for your security to not worry about the foreign dignitaries as much as they would have their own people." mumbled the Frenchman nodding his head as he thought it over. The plan while it had some problems like the integration between the guards and the Aurors. Much of that could be Ironed out just like the other issues. It would also allow for the families to be more secure as they would be guarded by a dedicated force.

Thus it was Decided and against the will of the minister, the new security plans were discussed and put into place. Thus it was that the Quiditch world cup came to England, Very few would realise the amount of politicking that took place for the event to even take place. The amount of nit picking at the plans and pruning at the procedures to make it possible. In the end however the Event of Colossal scale was set to take place. All that was needed was for it to be finished being set up.

Xxxxx

Laura was sitting in her small office in the bank. The goblins when they had found out that she was the assassin Talon were quick to act as her intermediary for any jobs as well as hire her themselves. Thus her reputation had grown again but now she was able to choose her jobs.

Since leaving the mansion though she generally only did work in the enclaves. This was to avoid catching the attention of Shield. While shield could identify where the Enclaves were or who was born from non magical parents. They were still blind inside the areas.

So here she was looking to see if she had any contracts when there was a knock on her door. Hearing the door open she turned and looked at the goblin who nodded to her leading in a older man and waved him to a seat before leaving.

Xxxxx

Jean Delacour was not happy the minister had requested that he go to the world cup as a representative of France. He understood why the minister did not, he was getting on in years and while still good at his job there were just some things that he just had trouble with. Jean meanwhile had a young family. The choice made sense, it made more sense when you took into account that he was the popular choice for minister when the current one retired.

He had been told about the security allowances, while he was okay in general with having a small squad of Aurors with them his daughters where veela. He needed something special.

He however had no idea where to start. He was a man of the law, he had never dealt with the areas of their world that had him dealing with such characters. Hit wizards were known to be on the grey side.

Looking at his account manager he raised the question "Sir I was wondering if gringotts was able to help me contact persons of a certain profession." he hesitantly asked. This got a raised eyebrow. Jean noticed the Goblin press a small rune on his desk and everything became slightly muffled.

"Your request would depend on its details. Full confidentiality of course." It appeared he had peaked the creatures interest. With a sigh he started to explain. "I have been tasked to be the representative at the world cup." he said getting a nod in understanding. "This would normally be fine and as I am a ranking member of a foreign nation I am taking a squad of guards. As stipulated in the agreement." The Goblin sat back watching as the man explained. What its answer was would depend entirely upon what he told it.

"The issue I have is that my Daughters are Veela, I need some one, a guard who can make sure my daughters are safe while there." Jean explained. The Manager thought through the explanation. Before deciding on a course of action.

"The nation has the ability to grant your request but it would be up to you to negotiate with the operative." said the manager leaning forward to impress the seriousness of the matter upon the man. "Do you still wish to proceed?" growled out the goblin.

Whatever Jean was expecting when he gave his reply what he got was not it.

Xxxxx

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Growled out Laura from the deepest of depths. The annoyance clear in her tone. As she glared at the man in front of her. He hastily addressed the fact and took the empty seat at the desk arrayed in the room.

Settling herself in her comfy office chair that she got from a no-mag store, she looked into the mans eyes Using her enhanced senses to detect the tells of dishonesty.

"Okay now that we are settled what is the job type." here she handed him a list showing different categories. She had created this to help her pricing and briefing as most non military people had no idea how to request a job from a mercenary.

Going through the listings they came up with a short term bodyguard job. Foreign national needing protection. It was not a expensive job, but it was a public job so she would get publicity for her ability in the field. This would lead to the possibility of more work. There was just one thing she needed to confirm.

"Okay if I take this what protections do I get for doing my job protecting them?" She saw confusion on his face and sighed. "if I am forced to injure or kill to protect my charge what protections do I have?"

It was here that she saw it click. " You would have limited diplomatic immunity as long as you are defending yourself and or your charge, you would be classed as a operative of the French government. Go beyond you are Free game. I will be informing the minister of this if we agree to a contract."

Listening to his explanation she knew what he meant as long as she was under the contract she would be protected. Good to know. It would also be something she would have to put into her future employment contracts for security sakes. Taking out a relevant contract for a security type job, signing it under the name Talon which was tied to her magic due to the way she was raised. She then handed it to him for him to sign along with a copy to keep.

"I expect the details and payment within the week, If there are any issues contact the goblins and I shall be told and another meeting will be arranged." with that Laura shook his hand and waved towards the door as their business had been completed


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wild Child**

Within the french DMLE there was a meeting room being used by a squad of men. This group was not on any usual assignment. Like many others across the countries, these men were the guard designated for the representatives of their nation.

The captain of the group was going through a briefing for his men on who they were to be protecting, what nations were going. What other forces would be in the theater. As he was about to begin on if there was any expected danger, one of the Officers noticed something.

"Sir what about the Director's daughters?" This caused some mumbling. The captain nodded at this as he had expected the question. And pulled out a file and duplicated it. " The Director's daughters are Veela so he decided to gain dedicated protection, this is to free our hands and protect them."

Here he handed out the files for them to read.

_Name:Unknown_

_Alias:Talon_

_Age:Unknown (16?)_

_Magical :yes blood status :unknown_

_Extra*: warning this person is currently in the process of forming a blood trait which appears to be advanced healing. They have been seen taking wounds and healing from them in seconds._

_Training*: Although it is unknown where, it is known that Talon has been trained beyond even the highest of levels to bring her in would be a near exercise in futility. _

_Personal: Very little is known about Talon other than her first kill can be tracked down to an american wizard who was selling restricted items to muggles for a profit. The only ones who seem to have gotten even remotely close to her are her brokers, the goblins._

_*These sections have been put under enchantment. This information cannot be revealed unless allowed to by the director of the DMLE or Unspeakables. _

There was a Picture that had obviously been taken via covert means. It was out of focus and the angle was bad but it covered what was needed. It showed a young female in a black outfit, long dark hair and a slim figure. Not much else could be seen due to the state of the picture.

"I will warn you all right now that operative is more dangerous than every person in this room combined." the captain said tapping the original file. Looking at the guards who were reading their copy in disbelief. It was with a sigh that the captain continued his brief, he just hoped there would be no trouble at this event.

Xxxxx

It was time. The event was due to start in the next few days, so here she was her combat gear on, a mask covering the lower half of her face and a hoodie. Her clothes in her enchanted backpack to allow for ease of mobility. Looking down at Logan's old mechanical watch that she had kept as both a memento and to use in highly magic saturation areas. She watch as the time ticked down till her ride activated.

Right on time there was an uncomfortable tug. That threw her sensitive equilibrium off kilter. The constant spinning and rushing of the wind causing her no end of irritation. It was only due to her enhanced feral side that her instincts managed to keep her from falling even within such a disorientated state.

A quick scan of the area and she saw the familiar ungainly robes of an auror force. Walking forward she saw a man with a board that looked nervous. First she handed him the port key so that he could check it against his registry. She had been told that all of them had to be checked and logged to ensure that the cross border travels were done correctly.

She then showed him the DMLE pass that the french ministry gave her and looked at him questioningly. The man seemed to get what she was asking and pulled out a map and marked down where she needed to go. So with a nod she took her pass and walked off into the mists of the morning. Weaving her way through the people that were awake and moving she headed towards the location, she could not help but snort in wry amusement at how stupid these people were.

They were trying to be inconspicuous but in doing so they stuck out like a sore thumb. Their tents for one had all sorts of attachments on them. From chimneys to actual doors and those where the normal ones. There were even the people who did not know how to dress as a mundane. So you saw them walking around in odd assortments of clothes that had no business together.

Eventually she arrived At the VIP foreign section, at which point she was accosted by two of the on duty security for the dignitaries that were visiting. Once again she produced the pass but this time she also produced her contract which contained all of the necessary details. This prompted the two that stopped her to take her to the man in charge.

Xxxxx

The captain who had been given command of security was an impressive man, Strongly built and powerful. He held himself with confidence and radiated a sense of command that seemed to affect those that were around him. It was clear to see why he was in command as he was obviously a commander of some note, the sort of man that would have attracted enough of a reputation for her to be sent after.

"So you are the mercenary we were told to watch for?" he said in a neutral voice. Laura just stood there and took stock of what she would be working with, there were the captains of several countries' auror forces in the room somewhere openly sneering at the thought of working with a mercenary while others had more guarded expressions.

The tension on the aurors side was an almost physical presence but for Laura she was not too bothered. She had a job. She would do it if she had help or not. So looking the man in the eye she just nodded there was no need for explanation or comment. Just the simple confirmation was enough.

"Why was it necessary to add you to security?" the man asked. Again there was no inflection in his voice but her enhanced senses picked up that he was irritated. "Marks are Veela, with me as guard you can focus elsewhere and wont need to worry about the allure as i am there" Laura replied clinically only giving the bare minimum.

The captain nodded but one of the others snorted "A little girl like you thinks she could handle what is to come in this coming mess." Before he started laughing while motioning towards the camps. "It's going to be hard enough for us girly what makes you so confident."

Laura just looked directly into the speakers eyes with her feral emerald eyes sending a chill down his spine when she spoke "Codename : Talon" and with that she left.

Xxxxx

The Chief of security was assigned by the ICW And was one of the guards from the ICW meeting halls. It had been decided that they needed someone like him to be a mediator, a central figure to act as commander for all of the security that would be acting as guards. So when one of the Captains Turned to him after the Confrontation with Talon and asked what she meant he could only sigh.

The girl had an impressive resume for sure. From assassinating up and coming dark lords and necromancers, to rescues. She had even done as she was right now security jobs. The problem was that no one knew who she was. One day she just appeared like a ghost and killed a necromancer that had been stirring up trouble in america.

The file about her was patchy, Very patchy. What they did know was that she was highly trained in the use of muggle weaponry, and knew multiple languages which showed how intelligent she was. It was a worrying sign as she seemed to be barely sixteen.

So releasing a sigh he turned to the group, and pulled out the file. If they were going to be working with the young woman these people are going to need to be aware of just what they are dealing with.

Xxxxx

It was time for the world cup. As national heroes The Potters were expected to be there To help bolster the national image, And the family was going though it was not for the reasons that the majority of the nation believed. They were going as both a family to enjoy themselves and on the off chance that they might run into their daughter.

They knew that it was unlikely, Very unlikely. But there was however a chance that she would show up. This was an opportunity they could not give up. Besides it would be a chance for the family to unwind and enjoy themselves.

Upon arrival at the site the family moved off towards the Vip area in which they would be staying. Walking through the crowds lily was looking around at the strange sights that were taking place around her. The fireworks exploding, the magic and the people. She caught some movement out of the corner of her eye that for some reason that she could not understand drew her attention. Looking in the direction for what drew her attention she noticed that whatever it was was no longer their.

Slowly she continued to walk to their tent site. But the fleeting glimpse would tug at the back of Lily's mind for the rest of the day.

Xxxxx

The match was interesting for Laura. Fast paced and multifaceted. She did not think that she would ever be interested in playing the game but it was an interesting diversion. Her charge seemed to be bored by it, Probably not really liking the violence but the younger of the two was enjoying the fast pace and energetic nature of it.

So by the time that night came and the two were in bed asleep it came as a shock for the familiar sounds of screams and explosions to ring out. Quickly Laura ran to her charges and shook them awake throwing coats and shoes at the girls, she pulled her weapon and sniffed the air.

Bloodlust. Alcohol. Lust. A growl resonated at the bottom of her throat. Terrorists. She expanded the senses that she had trained since entering the magical world, the ones that she used to detect wards and other uses of magic. As she thought there were wards up crouching low she motioned for her charges to follow and quickly she led them through the mess of what had once been a campsite. Her job now was to get the girls to a location to portkey out. She could deal with the terrorists soon.

Moving to the tree line they had just made it when they were intercepted by a group of the fools in cloaks making Laura sigh, her charges were shaking in fear. The men were drunkenly making suggestions about having their way with them, to keeping them as pets. It was all standard fair for Laura. You don't get to be raised in a lab as a weapon and not hear the worst that humans have to offer.

Quietly she passed the device to her charges, and watched as they vanished in a swirl of colours. 'Excellent' she thought, she could now let loose now that she did not need to worry about the children. The natives started to get restless as they saw two of their intended victims vanish. Realising how close to the edge of the ward line they were one of the terrorists moved to grab Laura not realising what a mistake he was making.

Two adamantium claws ripped through his arm, forcing it into a locked position and holding him between her and the others as she noted their locations. Five, she had five including this idiot. With a swipe his head was hanging by barley a sinew before using him as a springboard. Streams of coloured light passed her as she moved at a shockingly fast pace.

Explosions erupted sending showers of splintered wood and bark everywhere, blood fountained from the gurgling throat of her first victim. Coming out of her swan dive into a roll place just right for her to insert a set of claws into the fore heads of another two of her attackers. Before retracting them and launching herself into a forward flip splitting another's head clean in two.

The last of the attackers seeing his comrades decimated so quickly and efficiently by such a small girl did the only thing his alcohol addled mind could think of, he turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could unfortunately for him Laura pulled out her side arm and placed a round through the back of his skull.

Looking around at the carnage she had to admit she had not lost her touch. Suddenly there were a quick series of cracks and then blackness.


End file.
